Paris
by Serena Vengeance
Summary: Severus Snape, Harry Potter, Paris und zuviel Pastis


**Warnung**: Ganz eindeutig SLASH – what else – don't like it – don't read it.  
Was die Bücher angeht, so versuche ich, mich an die Handlung zu halten, so weit es meine Geschichte erlaubt - nur das allerletzte, das unsägliche Kapitel in Band 7 werde ich auch in Zukunft boykottieren und ignorieren. - Gut – in dieser alten Geschichte völlig egal – damals war dieses Buch noch gar nicht erschienen

**Zusammenfassung**: Severus Snape, Harry Potter, Paris und zuviel Pastis

**Noch eine kleine Anmerkung der Übeltäterin**: Dies ist dann also die zweite Snarry von mir – alt – und eben überhaupt nicht mein Pairing – schon damals schrieb ich dazu:  
Ich habe es wieder getan. Aber ich wurde dazu gezwungen. Es gibt Zeugen. Einzig für eine ganz, ganz liebe Mitchatterin habe ich eine SS/HP geschrieben, obwohl ich es nie wieder tun wollte. Also vergebt mir. Es ist einfach nicht mein Pairing und das merkt man. Also, Sevi, diese kleine Geschichte ist für dich. Ich hab dich lieb.

**Disclaimer**: Copyright © an der Handlung bei Serena Malfoy, 2004-2010.  
Alle Rechte an den deutschen Printausgaben der Harry Potter Bücher bei Carlsen Verlag GmbH, Hamburg, 1997-2010. Originalcopyright © bei Joanne K. Rowling, 1997-2010. Harry Potter, names, characters and related indicia are copyright and trademark Warner Bros., 2000-2010.  
Was nichts anderes heißt als: Die Harry Potter Charaktere gehören JKR - sie wurden von mir nur ausgeborgt, ein wenig verbogen und lediglich die die Geschichte ist meinem Hirn entsprungen. Ach ja - ich verdiene damit kein Geld. In diesem Sinne: Ich wünsche viel Spaß

~oOOo~

**Paris**

„Dies ist mit Abstand die dümmste Idee, die Albus Dumbledore in den vergangenen Jahren hatte." Severus Snape stand vor einer kleinen Boutique mitten in Paris, schaute an sich herunter und kam sich einfach nur lächerlich vor. Die schwarze Stoffhose saß viel zu eng und dieses Hemd, das der Verkäufer noch vor wenigen Minuten als äußerst kleidsam angepriesen hatte, rundete das Bild noch ab. Alles in allem fühlte Severus Snape sich einfach nur schrecklich. Er wollte nicht hier sein. Nicht in Frankreich, nicht in Paris und schon gar nicht mit ihm.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was Du hast. Endlich siehst du mal wie ein Mensch und nicht wie eine Fledermaus aus. Du solltest ruhig öfter einmal zeigen, dass sich unter deinen Umhängen durchaus eine ansehnliche Figur versteckt." Der junge Mann, der in diesem Moment aus der Tür der Boutique trat, ließ seinen Blick über Severus Snape wandern und blieb an einem Paar fast schwarzer Augen hängen.

„Potter, wenn es Ihnen gefällt, dann kann es nur schrecklich sein", blaffte Severus Snape den jüngeren Mann wütend an während er an dem schwarzen Seidenhemd herum zupfte. Der Verkäufer musste sich einfach geirrt haben. Das war niemals die richtige Größe. Dieses Hemd war mindestens zwei Nummern zu klein. „Ich gehe da jetzt wieder rein und gebe diesen Mist zurück. Potter, geben Sie mir die Tasche mit meinen Sachen", forderte Severus Snape den jungen Mann in den hautengen Jeans und dem schwarzen T-Shirt auf.

„Sicher, Severus, und dann läufst du in deinem Umhang hier durch Paris. Wie unauffällig. Außerdem dachte ich, wir hätten uns darauf geeinigt, uns endlich zu duzen. Du bist nicht mehr mein Lehrer und ich bin nicht mehr dein Schüler." Harry Potter stellte die Taschen auf die Erde und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Da wusste ich auch noch nicht, dass ich mich derart lächerlich machen muss", zischte Severus Snape seinen ehemaligen Schüler an. „Aber Ihnen scheint das Ganze ja durchaus Freude zu bereiten, Potter". Severus beugte sich zu den Taschen hinunter und suchte nach der, die seine geliebte Kleidung enthielt. Mit einer kurzen Bewegung seines rechten Fußes schob Harry die Tüten zur Seite und griff mit seiner Hand nach Severus Schulter.

„Jetzt krieg' dich wieder ein und glaub mir endlich, dass du in diesen Sachen wirklich gut aussiehst. Ansonsten würde dich der Verkäufer wohl nicht seit fünf Minuten durch die Scheibe beobachten." Harry deutete auf das große Fenster der Boutique. Severus Blick folgte der Hand und er blickte genau in das Gesicht des Menschen, der ihn in diese lächerlichen Sachen gezwängt hatte.

„Der freut sich doch höchstens, dass er jemanden gefunden hat, dem er diesen Schund andrehen konnte", fauchte Severus und warf dem jungen Mann hinter der Scheibe einen Blick zu, der normalerweise dazu geeignet war, eine ganze Klasse in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzten.

Doch der Verkäufer ließ sich so leicht nicht einschüchtern. Vielmehr genoss der junge Franzose diesen, seiner Ansicht nach, temperamentvollen Ausdruck aus den faszinierendsten schwarzen Augen, die er je gesehen hatte. Und er beneidete den zweiten jungen Mann, der offensichtlich der Freund des Mannes mit den Traumaugen war. Auf jeden Fall hatte ihn dieser jüngere Mann, mit einer Frisur, die durchaus einmal einen Frisör vertragen könnte, jedes Mal mit einem wütenden Blick bedacht, wenn seine Hände nur einen Moment zu lange auf dem schlanken Körper verharrten.

Der Verkäufer seufzte leise, als der schlanke Mann mit den schwarzen, schulterlangen Haaren jetzt den jüngeren am Arm griff und die Straße hinunter zog. Da ging er hin, und der Verkäufer hatte nicht mal den Hauch einer Chance gehabt.

Ob der Verkäufer allerdings immer noch so großes Interesse an Severus Snape gehabt hätte, wenn er gewusst hätte, wer dieser Mann wirklich war, ist durchaus fraglich. Sicher, dem Verkäufer war aufgefallen, dass die beiden Männer Ausländer waren, aber er ahnte nicht einmal, dass sie nicht nur aus einem anderen Land, sondern obendrein auch noch aus einer völlig anderen Welt stammten. Einer Welt, die der Verkäufer nur aus den Märchenbüchern kannte, die ihm seine Großmutter vor vielen Jahren einmal vorgelesen hatte. Niemals würde der Verkäufer erfahren, dass sein Traummann normalerweise Schüler in einem Fach unterrichtete, von dem der Verkäufer nicht einmal wusste, dass es so etwas überhaupt gab.

Severus Snape war Professor in Hogwarts, einer Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, die versteckt, irgendwo hoch oben in Schottland lag und von der normale Menschen vermutlich nie erfahren würden, dass es sie überhaupt gab. Dort an dieser Schule, verborgen vor den Augen der Muggel, wie Zauberer und Hexen die nichtmagischen Menschen nannten, brachte er jungen Hexen und Zauberern bei, wie man Tränke braute.

Und der junge Mann, mit den kurzen, schwarzen Haaren, der jetzt gemeinsam mit ihm die Champs-Élysées hinunterging, war vor über sieben Jahren einmal sein Schüler gewesen.

Normalerweise lief dieser ehemalige Schüler nicht mit seinem Lehrer durch Paris, sondern verfolgte als Auror die übriggebliebenen Todesser. Todesser, so nannten sich die Anhänger eines dunklen Magiers, der vor vier Jahren sein jähes Ende gefunden hatte. Und es war ausgerechnet eben jener junge Mann, der jetzt mit seinem Lehrer durch Paris lief, der das Schicksal von Voldemort besiegelt hatte. Nachdem Harry Potter seinen Zauberstab zum letzten Mal gegen den dunklen Magier Voldemort gerichtet hatte, war Frieden in der Welt der Hexen und Zauberer eingekehrt. Doch dieser Frieden hatte nicht lange gehalten, denn bald schon kamen neue Magier, die versuchten, die Ziele ihres ehemaligen Anführers zu erreichen. Und sie hatten einen neuen Anführer gefunden. Einen Mann, der schon damals eine bedeutende Rolle gespielt hatte; einen Mann, den vor allem Severus Snape nicht nur lange, sondern auch gut kannte.

Und so war es gekommen, dass man ihn hinter seinen Kesseln hervorgeholt und mit Harry Potter nach Paris geschickt hatte. Ausgerechnet mit einem der Schüler, die er in ihrer Schulzeit nicht gemocht hatte, und von dem er sich noch immer einredete, dass er ihn nicht mochte. Sie waren in all den Jahren nie über einen Waffenstillstand hinaus gekommen, hatten sich akzeptiert, weil sie auf der gleichen Seite standen. Doch das hatte nichts an der ständigen Spannung geändert, die zwischen diesen beiden Menschen herrschte.

Harry Potter mochte Severus Snape nicht und Severus Snape mochte Harry Potter nicht. Daran hatte sich seit ihrer ersten Begegnung nichts geändert und die beiden Männer ließen auch keine Gelegenheit aus, es sich und ihre Umwelt spüren zu lassen. Und ausgerechnet diese beiden Männer waren jetzt dazu gezwungen worden, wieder einmal zusammen zu arbeiten.

In einer Stadt, aber vor allem in einer Welt, die Severus Snape zwar nicht völlig fremd aber auch längst nicht vertraut war, machten sich die beiden Männer in diesem Moment auf die Suche nach Lucius Malfoy, dem neuen Anführer der Todesser und einstigem Freund von Severus Snape.

Harry ging auf den Rand des Bürgersteiges zu und hob seine Hand. Die letzten Jahre, in denen er in der ganzen Welt im Auftrag des Ministeriums für Zauberei nach Todessern gesucht hatte, und die Tatsache, dass er die ersten elf Jahre seines Lebens in der Welt der Muggel verbracht hatte, halfen ihm, sich auch hier in Paris schnell wieder zurecht zu finden, obwohl er länger nicht in dieser Stadt gewesen war. Etwas, was Severus Snape gar nicht passte. Denn ihm waren der Verkehr, der Lärm und die Muggel nicht nur unheimlich, sondern sie jagten ihm geradezu Angst ein. Was er natürlich nie, und schon gar nicht Harry Potter gegenüber, zugeben würde. So schwieg er, während er Harry dabei beobachtete, wie dieser offensichtlich gerade vorhatte, sich vor eines dieser lärmenden Dinger zu werfen, die Muggel als Fortbewegungsmittel benutzten. Während er noch überlegte, ob er seinen ehemaligen Schüler davon abhalten sollte, wanderte sein Blick über die, seiner Ansicht nach, viel zu enge Jeans des jungen Mannes. Dieser Mann hatte kaum noch etwas mit dem Schüler gemeinsam, den er vor einigen Jahren einmal unterrichtet hatte und Severus Snape wäre sogar bereit gewesen, ihn als durchaus attraktiv zu bezeichnen, wäre es nicht Harry Potter.

„Komm schon, Severus, das Taxi wartet nicht ewig", riss Harry ihn aus seinen Gedanken und in ein Taxi hinein. Kaum saßen sie in diesem Gefährt, wollte Severus auch schon wieder hinaus. Er konnte nicht verstehen, warum sie sich nicht einfach eine stille Seitenstraße suchten und apparierten, wie es Zauberer für gewöhnlich taten. Doch bevor er sich bei Harry über diese komplizierte Art der Fortbewegung beschweren konnte, redete dieser auch schon auf den Fahrer ein und Severus lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Er kannte Harrys Stimme nun schon seit vielen Jahren, aber noch nie hatte er ihn Französisch sprechen gehört und Severus konnte nicht umhin, zuzugeben, dass sich diese Sprache, selbst aus dem Mund von Harry Potter, verdammt sexy anhörte.

Aber Severus blieb nicht viel Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, was Harry Potter, die französische Sprache und sein brach liegendes Liebesleben gemeinsam haben könnten, denn im selben Moment setzte sich das Taxi in Bewegung und Severus wurde unsanft in den Sitz gedrückt.

Der Lehrer kannte Taxis aus England. Schließlich war dies hier nicht sein erster Ausflug in die Welt der Muggel. Doch die Taxis in Frankreich waren mit denen in England nicht zu vergleichen. Diese französischen Taxis würden, da war der Lehrer sich sicher, sein Ende sein. Ein recht unrühmliches Ende für ein Leben, in dem er einst eine Karriere als Todesser begonnen, und den Absprung noch rechtzeitig geschafft hatte, nur in um in den Folgejahren sein Leben immer wieder aufs Spiel zu setzen, indem er für die gute Seite spionierte. Was für ein jämmerliches Ende für einen Kriegshelden, der er heute war. Aber davon wusste der Taxifahrer, der übrigens wie alle Franzosen ständig auf der falschen Seite der Straße fuhr, nichts. Es schien den Fahrer auch nicht zu interessieren und so blieb Severus nichts anderes übrig, als das Ganze wie ein erwachsener Magier zu ertragen und seine Wut nachher an Harry Potter auszulassen.

Nach zwanzig Minuten und mindestens hundert unterschiedlichen Szenarien, wie man auf französischen Straßen ums Leben kommen konnte, hielt das Taxi endlich an und Severus atmete tief durch, wohl wissend, dass er das nächste Mal apparieren würde, ganz egal, wie viele Muggel ihm dabei zusehen würden. Mochten sie doch denken, was sie wollten, er würde sich so schnell nicht wieder in ein Taxi setzten. Schließlich warteten in Hogwarts noch jede Menge Schüler darauf, von ihm persönlich gequält zu werden. Ohja, er war auch heute noch kein beliebter Lehrer. Seine Schüler fürchteten ihn ebenso sehr, wie er französische Taxis fürchtete.

Mit weichen Knien krabbelte Severus aus dem Font des Wagens und warf Harry einen wütenden Blick zu. Doch dieser griff nur nach den Taschen, zog sie aus dem Auto und lief auf den großen, gläsernen Eingang zu, über dem in grünen Buchstaben HOTEL stand. Zumindest hatte man hier scheinbar Geschmack, was die Farbauswahl betraf. Er folgte Harry durch die Glastür und die fast menschenleere Eingangshalle bis zu einem Tresen. Auch bei der Inneneinrichtung hatte jemand offensichtlich Geschmack bewiesen und Severus Snape fühlte sich fast ein wenig wie zu Hause, als er die große, grüne Couchgarnitur sah. Die silbernen Kerzenleuchter rundeten das Bild ab und erinnerten ihn an Slytherin. Slytherin, eines der vier Häuser Hogwarts, und zwar genau jenes, in dem er einst als Schüler gelebt und dem er heute als Hauslehrer vorstand.

„Ich dachte mir schon, dass es dir gefällt", riss Harry den Lehrer aus seinen Gedanken. „Es wurde mir von einem guten Freund empfohlen, als ich vor zwei Jahren zum ersten Mal nach Paris sollte. Aber keine Sorge, trotz des Ambientes, die Leute hier sind sehr nett", stellte Harry lachend fest und erntete damit nur einen weiteren, bösen Blick von Severus. Harry war während seiner Schulzeit in Gryffindor, einem weiteren der vier Häuser Hogwarts, gewesen und in Severus Augen war Harry ein Gryffindor durch und durch. Genau wie sein Vater und vermutlich sogar sein Großvater. Nur noch ein weiterer Grund, den jungen Mann nicht zu mögen. Gryffindors und Slytherins mochten sich nicht. Das war schon immer so und daran würde sich auch in den nächsten hundert Jahren nichts ändern.

Zumindest, wenn Harry nicht gleich aufhören würde in dieser Sprache zu sprechen. Severus musste sich zusammen reißen, als Harry sich über den Tresen zu dem Mann dahinter beugte und mit diesem binnen kürzester Zeit in eine Diskussion verwickelt war, von der Severus Snape nur wusste, dass sie ihm zu lange dauerte. Und wenn Harry sich noch weiter vorbeugen würde, dann müsste er wohl dazwischen gehen. Konnte Harry denn nicht sehen, dass der Mann hinter dem Tresen ihn förmlich mit seinen Augen auszog? Ein leises und vor allem nicht gewolltes Grollen entwich Severus' Kehle, doch zum Glück hörte es niemand.

Erst nach fünf Minuten drehte sich Harry um und sah Severus an. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du französisch kannst, aber deinem Gesicht nach zu urteilen, scheinst du ja verstanden zu haben, was schief gelaufen ist. Also komm, wir werden es diese eine Nacht schon überstehen", sagte Harry, ging auf einen der Fahrstühle zu und ließ einen ziemlich perplexen Severus Snape mitten in der Eingangshalle stehen. Nichts hatte Severus verstanden, nicht ein Wort. Und was bitte schön war mit seinem Gesicht nicht in Ordnung?

„Potter", zischte er leise und folgte Harry. Der junge Mann würde ihm wohl einiges zu erklären haben, wenn sie erst einmal ihre Zimmer bezogen hatten. Vor allem, was sie angeblich überstehen würden, interessierte den Meister der Zaubertränke in diesem Moment brennend.

„Sehr schön, und wo bitte ist dein Zimmer, Potter?" fragte Severus, als er in dem großen Zimmer mit dem breiten Bett stand. Das Zimmer entsprach zwar nicht seinen Ansprüchen und war für jemanden, der ansonsten in den Kerkern eines Schlosses lebte, viel zu hell, aber für eine Woche sollte es zu ertragen sein. Und selbst sein Gepäck hatten die Muggel offensichtlich unbeschadet hier herauf gebracht.

Harry sah Severus erstaunt an. „Ich dachte, du hättest verstanden, was passiert ist. Aber schön, dass du wenigstens schon wieder in der Lage bist, mich zu duzen." Harry drehte sich um und suchte nach seiner Tasche.

„Ich habe nur verstanden, dass der reizende Herr da unten lieber mit dir hier hoch gegangen wäre, als weiterhin seine Pflicht zu tun, aber dazu muss man die Sprache nicht sprechen. Diese Sprache ist durchaus international, Harry", stellte Severus trocken fest, als er nach seiner Tasche griff und einige Sachen herausnahm und in das angrenzende Badezimmer brachte.

„Ach, red keinen Unsinn, Severus. Ich muss zugeben, Bernard sieht wirklich gut aus und er wollte in der Tat mit hier heraufkommen. Nur ganz sicherlich nicht mit den Absichten, die du ihm unterstellst. Aber vielleicht hab' ich mich auf einfach zu sehr darüber aufgeregt, dass wir uns dieses Zimmer teilen müssen und ihn dabei ein wenig beleidigt." Harry sprach die Worte bedacht leise aus, in der Hoffnung, Severus hätte ihn nicht verstanden. Aber die Ohren des Tränkemeisters waren wesentlich besser, als die meisten seiner Schüler glaubten.

„Wir müssen bitte was?", fragte Severus als er aus dem Badezimmer geschossen kam und erst vor Harry stehen blieb. Seine Augen sahen beinahe aus, als wären sie noch dunkler geworden und Harry machte unwillkürlich einen Schritt rückwärts.

„Ich kann nichts dafür, Severus. Kingsley muss da Mist gebaut haben und vor morgen ist kein weiteres Zimmer frei", versuchte Harry seinem Chef die Schuld in die Schuhe zu schieben. Harry war selber nicht sonderlich begeistert von der Idee, sich ein Zimmer mit seinem ehemaligen Lehrer teilen zu müssen und er würde schon noch herausfinden, wer den Fehler gemacht hatte, wenn er erst mal wieder in London war. Doch jetzt musste er erst mal diese Nacht und vor allem, die nächsten zehn Minuten überstehen.

„Und wie stellst du dir das bitte vor", fragte Severus, während er mit seiner Hand auf das Bett deutete. „Glaubst du wirklich, ich werde freiwillig mit dir in einem Bett schlafen?" Severus sah auf das Bett, das mit einem Mal längst nicht mehr so groß wirkte und verfluchte den alten Schulleiter, Albus Dumbledore, der ihn gezwungen hatte, Harry nach Paris zu begleiten.

„Du kannst gerne auf dem Fußboden schlafen, wenn dir das lieber ist", erwiderte Harry leicht gereizt. „Oder ich frage einfach Bernard, ob er mich für eine Nacht aufnimmt." Harry griff nach seiner großen Reisetasche und hob sie hoch. Er war dem Ministerium zwar dankbar, dass sie sich wenigstens um das Gepäck gekümmert hatten, aber wer auch immer da Bockmist gebaut hatte, Harry würde ihn verfluchen, oder noch besser, er würde ihm einen von diesen kleinen, hinterhältigen Tränken einflößen, die er dank des Unterrichts bei Severus mittlerweile beherrschte.

Severus ließ sich auf einen der beiden Sessel sinken, die vor dem Fenster standen und deutete mit der Hand auf den zweiten Sessel. „Du weißt ganz genau, dass wir Kontakte zu den Muggeln so weit wie möglich vermeiden sollten", stellte Severus Snape fest, der von dieser Vorschrift bisher noch nie etwas gehört hatte. Aber sie klang seiner Ansicht nach bedeutend besser als 'Untersteh' dich, mit diesem Lackaffen von Hotelangestelltem etwas anzufangen' oder gar 'Wenn du mit irgendwem die Nacht verbringst, dann mit mir'. Severus Snape verstand sich langsam selber nicht mehr. Dort vor ihm saß niemand anderes als sein Alptraum in Menschengestalt und er wurde eifersüchtig. Aber warum musste Potter in diesen engen Jeans auch so verdammt sexy aussehen und warum musste er Französisch sprechen?

„Wir sollten uns jetzt erst einmal Gedanken darüber machen, wie wir weiter vorgehen wollen", versuchte Severus Snape sich selber abzulenken und beobachtete Harry, der gerade damit beschäftigt war, einen Haufen Pergamente über den kleinen Tisch zwischen den Sesseln zu verteilen. Einen Moment später waren die beiden in ein Gespräch vertieft und durchforsteten die letzten Berichte, nach denen Lucius Malfoy erst vor zwei Tagen zum letzten Mal in Paris gesehen worden war.

„Ich glaube, ich brauche jetzt erst einmal einen Drink", stellte Severus Snape nach einer Stunde fest und räumte die Pergamente sorgfältig auf einen Haufen. Fast wie zufällig fiel sein Blick wieder auf das Bett und der Gedanke, dass er sich dieses heute Nacht mit Harry Potter teilen sollte stärkte sein Verlangen nach einem großen Glas Feuerwhiskey. Nur bezweifelte Severus, dass man so etwas in diesem Hotel überhaupt kannte.

„Dann lass uns runter in die Bar gehen", sagte Harry während er sich von dem Sessel erhob und kurz streckte. Sein Blick fiel auf das Bett und er musste Severus Snape recht geben. Ein Drink war jetzt genau das richtige. Vielleicht sogar eher zwei oder drei. Dann würden sie die Nacht vielleicht sogar überstehen, ohne sich umzubringen.

Zehn Minuten später saßen Harry und Severus an einem langen, holzverkleideten Tresen, den eine dunkelgraue Marmorplatte abdeckte. Es war erst kurz nach neun Uhr und die Bar war, bis auf ein einsames Pärchen, das sich in eine abgelegene Ecke zurückgezogen hatte, und den Barkeeper, der Gläser polierte, leer. Auch in diesem Teil des Hotels dominierten die Farben Silber und Grün. Severus fühlte sich wohl. Bis der Barkeeper ihn ansprach und er kein einziges Wort verstand. Doch bevor Severus sich darüber aufregen konnte, spürte er eine Hand auf seinem Arm und hörte wie Harry in dieser fremden Sprache ein paar Worte mit dem Barkeeper wechselte. Severus konnte nicht sagen, ob es die Stimme, die Berührung, oder einfach die Kombination aus beidem war, die ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Severus griff nach dem Glas, das der Barkeeper vor ihm abgestellt hatte. Es wurde wirklich dringend Zeit, dass er sich ablenkte und in England würde er sofort einen Heiler aufsuchen. Irgendetwas stimmte ganz eindeutig nicht mehr mit ihm. Aber bis dahin würde er sich halt mit dem über Wasser halten, was er jetzt in der Hand hielt und was ihn verdächtig an einige seiner Zaubertränke erinnerte. Fragend sah er Harry an.

„Pastis", meinte der nur und stieß mit seinem Glas gegen das von Severus. „Auf eine erfolgreiche Jagd." Severus beobachtet Harry, als sich dessen Lippen dem Glas näherten und Severus ließ den Blick auch nicht von dem jungen Mann, als dieser genießerisch die Augen schloss und seinen Mund nur ein kleines Stück öffnete. Severus seufzte leise, als Harrys Lippen das Glas berührten und der junge Mann eben dieses nur gerade weit genug anhob, um ein wenig der milchigen Flüssigkeit in seinen Mund laufen zu lassen. Dann senkte Harry das Glas wieder, löste seine Lippen von dem Rand um kurz darauf mit seiner Zunge über diese zu fahren. In diesem Moment öffnete er seine Augen wieder und sah Severus in die Augen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir, Severus?", fragte Harry leise, während seine Zunge ein weiteres Mal über die roten Lippen strich, um auch den letzten Tropfen des offensichtlich wohlschmeckenden Getränkes aufzufangen. Seine Augen strahlten Severus an.

„Ja, natürlich, was sollte denn bitte nicht in Ordnung sein", erwiderte Severus, setzte das Glas an und kippte den Inhalt in einem Zug herunter. Er stellte das leere Glas auf den Tresen und sah den Barkeeper an. Der hatte offensichtlich mittlerweile mitbekommen, dass es sich bei seinen zwei Gästen nicht um Franzosen handelte. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie Englisch miteinander sprachen, würde wohl kein Franzose einen Pastis einfach so herunterkippen. Er deutete auf Severus Glas und sah den Lehrer dann fragend an. Dieser nickte nur stumm. Es gab Dinge, für die brauchte es keine Worte.

Eine halbe Stunde und vier Pastis später ging es Severus schon bedeutend besser und langsam begann die kleine Hotelbar sich zu füllen. Doch Severus bekam davon nicht mehr sonderlich viel mit. Er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Harry zu beobachten. Harry, wie er trank, Harry, wie er dasaß und die Leute beobachtete, Harry, wie er aufstand und zur Toilette ging. Severus konnte sich gerade noch davon abhalten, ihm zu folgen.

Als Harry nach fünf Minuten noch nicht zurück war, wurde Severus unruhig. Sein Glas in der Hand, blickte er immer wieder zu der Tür, durch die Harry verschwunden war. Doch jeder, der durch diese Tür trat, war ihm fremd. Er überlegte noch, ob er nicht vielleicht doch besser nachsehen sollte, als Harry die Bar betrat. Doch er war nicht alleine. Severus wandte sich an den Barkeeper und zeigte auf sein mittlerweile leeres Glas. Er wartete, bis er Harrys Stimme neben sich hörte, dann drehte er sich wieder um und warf dem Hotelangestellten einen wütenden Blick zu.

Doch dieser schien von dem Blick nicht sonderlich beeindruckt und unterbrach sein Gespräch mit Harry lediglich für einen kurzen Moment, um Severus zuzunicken. Dann richtete sich der Blick des blonden Angestellten wieder auf Harry und er fuhr fort in dieser, Severus so fremden Sprache, auf Harry einzureden. Harry sagte kaum etwas, nur hin und wieder nickte er.

In Severus kochte es. Er hatte Harry doch gesagt, er solle sich von den Muggeln fernhalten. Und was fiel dem unterbelichteten Muggel überhaupt ein, sich so dicht neben Harry zu setzten. Instinktiv griff Severus an sein Hemd. Sein Zauberstab war noch genau dort, wo er ihn vorhin ziemlich umständlich hingesteckt hatte. Unter seinem Hemd, in dem Bund dieser Hose. Er beobachtete den blonden Schönling über den Rand seines Glases hinweg. Er musste etwa in Harrys Alter sein. Severus kippte den Inhalt seines Glases herunter und stellte es lautstark auf dem Tresen ab.

Harry, der Severus in den letzten Minuten den Rücken zugewandt hatte, drehte sich um und sah Severus an. „Ich glaube, du hast langsam genug getrunken, Severus", stellte Harry fest als er in die dunklen Augen des anderen blickte. Und auch Harrys Stimme klang längst nicht mehr nüchtern.

„Ich bin durchaus in der Lage, selber zu entscheiden, wann ich genug getrunken habe, Potter", erwiderte Severus. „Wenigstens flirte ich nicht mit irgendwelchen dahergelaufenen Muggeln." Severus Snape stand auf. Eine ganz schlechte Idee wie er sofort bemerkte und sich am Tresen festhielt, um nicht umzufallen.

„Ich flirte nicht mit Bernard, er hat mir lediglich eine Nachricht überbracht", entgegnete Harry barsch und streckte seinen Arm aus, um Severus zu helfen. Doch dieser schüttelte Harrys Hand unbeholfen ab.

„Ach, hat er rein zufällig noch ein wenig Platz in seinem Bett für den großen Potter? Ich bin entzückt." Vorsichtig machte Severus ein paar ziemlich wackelige Schritte vom Tresen weg. Er wollte ganz sicher nicht mit ansehen, wie der Held der Zaubererwelt sich von einem dahergelaufenen Muggel abschleppen ließ.

Er hatte die Tür noch nicht erreicht, als die Welt mit einem Mal anfing, sich ganz fürchterlich um ihn zu drehen. Severus stolperte und wurde im letzten Moment von einem Paar starker Arme daran gehindert, unsanft Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden der Bar zu machen, die ihm mit einem Mal überhaupt nicht mehr so gut gefiel.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten versuchen, heil nach oben zu kommen", hörte Severus die vertraute Stimme und sah in ein Paar vertraute, grüne Augen. Im gleichen Moment tauchte auch das Gesicht des blonden Hotelmitarbeiters neben ihm auf. Severus richtete sich auf, strich sein Hemd glatt und sah die beiden Männer neben sich wütend an.

„Vielen Dank, ich werde es schon alleine schaffen. Ich wünsche den Herren noch einen schönen Abend." Er schwankte auf die Tür zu, hielt sich einen Moment an deren Rahmen fest, bevor er sich auf den scheinbar unendlich langen Weg zum Fahrstuhl machte.

Bernard und Harry sahen sich einen Moment lang an. „Du solltest ihm nachgehen, Harry, ansonsten hast du die nächsten Wochen die schönste Beziehungskrise", sagte der Franzose lachend und schaute Severus hinterher. Er war lange genug in der Hotelbranche und hatte schon einiges erlebt. Männer wie Severus waren ihm ganz sicherlich längst kein Rätsel mehr.

„Beziehungskrise? Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, Snape und ich..." Harry hielt inne und fing laut an zu lachen. „Bernard, das ist Severus Snape. Er hat mich schon gehasst, als wir uns noch nicht mal kannten." Harry beobachtete Severus, der es mittlerweile bis zum Fahrstuhl geschafft hatte.

„Glaub mir, wenn man eines in diesem Job braucht und lernt, dann Menschenkenntnis. Und dieser gute Mann, der gerade versucht, den Fahrstuhl zu rufen, ist eifersüchtig. Er hätte mir am liebsten den Hals umgedreht. Schon heute Nachmittag, als ihr angekommen seid." Bernard legte seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter und beugte sich ein Stück vor. „Und selbst ich muss zugeben, dass er gut aussieht."

Harry beobachtete noch immer Severus und musste dem Franzosen durchaus zustimmen. Severus wäre ganz sicherlich jemand, den er nicht von der Bettkante stoßen würde, wenn er nicht Severus Snape wäre. „Stimmt, aber er ist Severus Snape, mein Lehrer." Harry riss seinen Blick von Severus los und sah Bernard in seine blauen Augen.

„Er war dein Lehrer. Jetzt ist er es nicht mehr. Du solltest wirklich versuchen, klare Verhältnisse zu schaffen. Auf die ein oder andere Weise." Bernard schob Harry sanft aber bestimmend auf die Tür zu. „Und jetzt solltest du erst mal versuchen, ihn heil nach oben zu bekommen, bevor er noch etwas anstellt oder aus Versehen im falschen Zimmer landet."

Harry ging zögernd auf den Tränkemeister zu. Bernards Worte hatten ihn nachdenklich gestimmt. Ob es jetzt der Alkohol war, oder wirklich Bernards Worte, konnte Harry noch nicht einmal genau sagen, aber auf jeden Fall sah er in diesem Moment nicht mehr den Lehrer am Fahrstuhl stehen, sondern einen ziemlich betrunkenen, aber durchaus attraktiven Mann.

„Komm, Severus, wir gehen nach oben", sagte Harry mit sanfter Stimme und griff nach dem Arm des Tränkemeisters, während er mit seiner anderen Hand den Knopf für den Aufzug drückte. Severus sah ihn nur an und ließ sich von Harry in den Aufzug schieben.

Oben im Zimmer ließ sich Severus auf das Bett fallen und schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Dann öffnete er sie wieder und sah Harry fast schon traurig an. „Es tut mir leid, ich bin wohl ein wenig aus der Rolle gefallen." Er lallte leicht und sein Gesicht war noch blasser, als es ohnehin schon der Fall war. „Ich komme jetzt schon alleine zurecht. Du kannst ruhig wieder zu ihm gehen, auch wenn ich noch immer nicht glaube, dass Muggelumgang gut ist." Severus drehte sich auf die Seite und starrte auf das Fenster.

„Ich habe nicht vor, wieder zu gehen. Und was Bernard angeht, so dürfte er vermutlich gerade auf dem Weg nach Hause sein. Zu seinen beiden Kindern und einer reizenden, jungen Hexe, mit der er seit einigen Jahren verheiratet ist. Du wirst dich doch sicherlich noch an Pansy erinnern, oder?" Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als Severus sich langsam umdrehte und ihn aus großen, dunklen Augen ansah. Viele der Slytherins hatten sich am Ende gegen Voldemort und damit auch gegen ihre Eltern gestellt. Einige hatten dafür mit ihrem Leben bezahlt. Aber Pansy hatte überlebt, im Urlaub vor einigen Jahren einen jungen Hotelier kennen gelernt und kurz darauf geheiratet. Sie hatte zwar England den Rücken gekehrt, aber stand noch immer in Kontakt mit Draco Malfoy, der, wie sie, die Seiten gewechselt hatte. Draco war es auch gewesen, der ihm dieses Hotel empfohlen hatte.

„Die Farben waren also doch kein Zufall?", fragte Severus nachdenklich. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Bernard ist auch kein kleiner Hotelangestellter, ihm gehört dieses Haus, was ihn allerdings nicht daran hindert, auch hier zu arbeiten." Harry ging um das Bett herum und schob die beiden Sessel zusammen. „Du solltest jetzt versuchen, zu schlafen. Morgen früh um neun Uhr kommt Dumbledore; er will uns irgendetwas Wichtiges mitteilen."

Severus richtete sich auf und stand langsam auf. Vorsichtig, ging er um seine Tasche herum und kramte darin herum, bis er gefunden hatte, war er suchte. Dann ging er ins Bad. Harry blickte ihm nach. Dieser Mann gab ihm nach all den Jahren noch immer Rätsel auf. Nie wusste man, was er als nächstes tun würde.

Kurz darauf kam Severus zurück und ließ sich wieder auf das Bett fallen. Er schloss die Augen. Leise seufzend stand Harry auf. Scheinbar war Severus wirklich betrunkener als Harry es ohnehin schon angenommen hatte. Er tippte den Meister der Zaubertränke auf die Schulter, doch bekam nur ein tiefes Brummen als Antwort.

„Severus, glaubst du wirklich, dass das der ideale Schlafanzug ist?" Harry ließ seinen Blick über das schwarze Seidenhemd und die Stoffhose gleiten. Er legte seine Hand auf Severus Schulter, doch der reagierte nicht, sondern atmete gleichmäßig weiter. Harry zögerte einen Moment und dann begann er langsam, einen Knopf nach dem anderen an Severus Hemd zu öffnen. Morgen würde ihn Severus dafür vermutlich irgendetwas in seinen Frühstückskaffee kippen, aber das war dem jungen Mann in diesem Moment egal.

Mit jedem Knopf den er öffnete, legte er ein weiteres Stück blasser Haut frei. Harry war nicht erstaunt, über die Narben, die Severus' ansonsten makellosen Körper zeichneten. Voldemort war nie sonderlich zimperlich mit seinen Anhängern umgegangen.

Vorsichtig, um Severus nicht zu wecken, zog er das Hemd aus der Hose und fing gerade noch den Zauberstab auf, der in dem engen Hosenbund gesteckt hatte. Harry lächelte. Das war typisch für Severus. Der Tränkemeister würde wohl keinen Schritt ohne dieses, für einen Zauberer so wichtig Utensil machen. Er legte den Zauberstab auf den Nachttisch und ließ seinen Blick über Severus Oberkörper schweifen.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, was er tat, hob Harry seine Hand und zeichnete mit seinem Zeigefinger eine der Narben nach. Sie fingen bereits an, zu verblassen. Harry war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, zu betrachten, was Severus jahrelang hinter wallenden Umhängen versteckt hatte, als dass er bemerken konnte, wie sich Severus Hand langsam hob.

Erst als etwas seine Wange berührte, zuckte Harry zusammen und sah in das Gesicht des vermeidlich Schlafenden. Er sah in zwei wunderschöne, dunkle Augen, die ihn ansahen und in ihren Bann zogen.

Harry spürte die Hand, die sich ihren Weg in seinen Nacken bahnte und ihn sanft runterzog. Er widersetzte sich nicht sondern folgte der sanften Aufforderung. Er schloss die Augen, noch bevor seine Lippen die des anderen Mannes berührten. Eines Mannes, den er schon so viele Jahre kannte, der ihm so vertraut und doch wieder so fremd war.

Harry ließ sich fallen und ergab sich den Gefühlen, die ihn überrannten. Er war betrunken, er musste nicht klar denken. Zumindest würde er es morgen behaupten können. Er spürte die Zunge, die auffordernd über seine Lippen strich und gab nach. Der Geschmack von Pastis, vermischt mit etwas, das er nicht definieren konnte, berauschte ihn. Sein Arm schlang sich wie von selbst um den schlanken, muskulösen Oberkörper von Severus.

Dann löste er sich von Severus und öffnete die Augen. Er betrachtete den dunkelhaarigen Mann mit den fast schwarzen Augen, die er einst gefürchtet hatte und in denen er in diesem Moment versank. „Wir haben beide zuviel getrunken", sagte Harry leise, als seine Hände nach seinem T-Shirt griffen und er es sich über den Kopf zog. Severus nickte stumm und ließ seine Hände über Harrys nackten Oberkörper gleiten.

„Wir sind betrunken und es wird nie wieder vorkommen", bestätigte er und legte seinen Arm um Harry. Harry wehrte sich nicht, als Severus ihn wieder herunterzog und Harry erzählte Severus auch nicht, dass er längst nicht so betrunken war, wie der andere vielleicht glaubte. Stattdessen küsste er Severus und ließ seine Hände über den Körper des Mannes wandern, den er so sehr hasste und der ihn so sehr in seinen Bann zog.

Hände fanden ihren Weg, Kleidungsstücke wurden achtlos zu Boden geworfen. Beide folgten längst nur noch ihren Gefühlen. Kein Gedanke mehr an Gestern, keiner an Morgen, für die beiden Männer zählte einzig dieser Augenblick, der nie wieder kehren würde. Den Namen des anderen in die Dunkelheit stöhnend entluden sich ihre Emotionen in einem ersten gemeinsamen Höhepunkt, dem noch andere in dieser Nacht folgen sollten, bevor die beiden Männer, geschafft aber zufrieden in einer engen Umarmung einschliefen.

Das laute Klingeln des Telefons riss Harry am nächsten Morgen unsanft aus dem Land der Träume. Verschlafen griff er nach dem Hörer und versuchte dabei seinen anderen Arm zu befreien, der von irgendetwas festgehalten wurde. Noch während er der monotonen Computerstimme des Weckdienstes lauschte, öffnete er seine Augen und sah nach rechts. Er musste schlucken. Es war doch kein Traum gewesen.

Neben ihm und seinen rechten Arm fest um den eigenen Körper geschlungen, lag niemand anderes als ein tief schlafender Severus Snape. Vorsichtig versuchte Harry, seinen Arm zu befreien. Schließlich gelang es ihm und er krabbelte umständlich aus dem Bett. Das Zimmer sah fürchterlich aus. Überall lagen seine und Severus' Sachen auf dem Boden herum. Es gab keinen Zweifel, er hatte nicht geträumt, sondern wirklich mit seinem ehemaligen Lehrer geschlafen. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Harrys Gesicht, bei dem Gedanken an die letzte Nacht. Doch es verschwand genauso schnell, wie es aufgetaucht war. Severus war betrunken gewesen und es war wohl nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis er aufwachte und Harry die Schuld an all dem gab. So schön die Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht für Harry auch sein mochten, es war etwas, was nie wieder passieren durfte.

Harry ging ins Badezimmer.

Severus brauchte einen Moment, bis er die Orientierung wiedergefunden hatte. Seine Hand tastete über das Bett, doch sie griff ins Leere. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und sah sich um. Er hatte sich nichts eingebildet. Kleidungsstücke auf dem Fußboden, er selbst völlig unbekleidet und das Rauschen von Wasser, das aus dem Badezimmer herüberdrang. Harry würde ihm nie verzeihen, dass er dessen Zustand derart ausgenutzt hatte. Severus zog sich die Decke über den Kopf und wünschte sich an einen anderen Ort.

Schritte zwangen den Tränkemeister dazu, die Decke vom Gesicht zu nehmen. Er beobachtete Harry, der sich seine Kleidungsstücke zusammen suchte und frische Wäsche aus seiner Tasche nahm. Severus räusperte sich leise und Harry drehte sich um. Einen Moment lang sah Severus in die grünen Augen, und die Bilder der letzten Nacht stiegen in ihm auf. Wunderschöne Bilder, ein wunderschöner Mann. Doch dann verdrängte Severus diese Bilder wieder.

„Hör zu, Harry, es tut mir leid", begann Severus, der am liebsten etwas ganz anderes gesagt hätte. Er bereute nichts. Die letzte Nacht war wunderschön gewesen und er würde alles dafür geben, sie zu wiederholen. Doch er wusste, dass Harry ihn hasste und nur der Alkohol den jungen Mann in seine Arme getrieben hatte. Der Alkohol und die Einsamkeit eines kleinen, französischen Hotels.

„Ich war betrunken", versuchte Severus es wieder. Hilflos sah er Harry an, der sich zwischenzeitlich wieder umgedreht hatte und sich anzog.

„Wir waren wohl beide betrunken, Severus. Jetzt zieh dich an. In einer halben Stunde steht Dumbledore hier auf der Matte." Harry warf Severus ein paar Kleidungsstücke auf das Bett und verschwand wieder im Bad. Niedergeschlagen quälte sich Severus aus dem Bett. Harry war sauer auf ihn, und dazu hatte er auch allen Grund. Er war selber wütend auf sich.

Fünfzehn Minuten später saßen Harry und Severus einige Etagen tiefer am Frühstückstisch. Schweigend trank Harry seinen Kaffee, während Severus einen Croissant von links nach rechts und wieder zurück schob. Keiner der beiden sah den anderen an. Harrys Hand wanderte immer wieder in die Tasche seiner Jeans. Ein leises Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als ein Schatten sich über den Tisch legte.

Die beiden Männer sahen auf und blickten in das freundliche Gesicht des alten Schulleiters. „Guten Morgen meine Herren, ich hoffe, Sie hatten eine angenehme Nacht." Die blauen Augen funkelten wie eh und je und unterstrichen das Lächeln des alten Schulleiters.

„Danke, ja" erwiderten Severus und Harry wie aus einem Mund, ohne sich dabei anzusehen. Stattdessen sahen sie den Schulleiter an, und warteten darauf, was dieser ihnen so Wichtiges mitzuteilen hatte, dass er unbedingt persönlich in Paris auftauchen musste.

„Ich bin hier, um Ihnen zu erzählen, dass man Lucius Malfoy gestern Nachmittag in Belgien gesehen hat", sagte der Schulleiter und setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl. Er ignorierte die Blicke seiner beiden Tischnachbarn während er nach einem Croissant griff. Dann sah er auf.

„Nun machen sie doch nicht solche Gesichter, meine Herren. Es reicht völlig aus, wenn Sie morgen nach Belgien abreisen." Der Schulleiter biss in seinen Croissant. Severus sprang von seinem Stuhl auf.

„Ich werde sofort abreisen. Und zwar nach Hogwarts, wo meine Schüler auf mich warten." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, stürmte er durch die große Frühstückshalle auf den Ausgang zu. Harry sah ihm nach und blickte dann zu seinem Schulleiter.

„Severus ist heute Morgen ein wenig durcheinander, Professor Dumbledore. Ich sollte mit ihm reden", sagte Harry leise, während nun auch er aufstand. Albus Dumbledore deutete ihm mit einer kurzen Handbewegung an, dass er ruhig gehen könne. Der Schulleiter würde schon mit dem Frühstück alleine zurecht kommen. Mit schnellen Schritten lief Harry durch die Halle und ließ einen lächelnden Schulleiter zurück, der zufrieden nach der Erdbeermarmelade griff.

Vor der Zimmertür blieb Harry einen kurzen Moment stehen. Noch einmal griff er in die Tasche seiner Jeans, dann stieß er entschlossen die Tür auf. Severus war gerade dabei, seinen Sachen in die Tasche zu räumen. Harry schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Severus, könntest du mir einen Moment zuhören?", fragte er leise. Der Tränkemeister reagierte nicht, sondern räumte weiter seine Sachen in die Tasche. Harry ging auf ihn zu und legte ihm die Hand auf den Rücken. „Bitte, Severus. Wir müssen darüber reden."

Severus richtete sich auf und drehte sich um. „Was gibt es da noch zu reden. Du warst betrunken, ich war betrunken, es hätte nie passieren dürfen." Severus sah den jungen Mann vor sich an. Am liebsten hätte er ihn umarmt und da weiter gemacht, wo sie letzte Nacht aufgehört hatten. Doch das würde ein Traum bleiben.

„So, du warst also betrunken?", fragte Harry und griff in die Tasche seiner Jeans. Er zog eine kleine, weiße Phiole hervor und öffnete sie. Wie schon heute Morgen im Badezimmer, als er sie gefunden hatte, roch er kurz daran. Dann sah er Severus an. „Du warst nicht betrunken, Severus." Er wedelte mit der Phiole vor Severus' Gesicht hin und her. „Wenn ich einen Zaubertrank kenne, dann diesen hier. Er hebt die Wirkung von Alkohol völlig auf."

Severus ließ sich auf das Bett neben seine Tasche sinken. „Ich wollte deinen Zustand nicht ausnutzen, Harry. Ich wollte einfach nur schlafen. Aber als du mit deinen Händen..." Der Lehrer für Zaubertränke sprach nicht weiter. Er verbarg das Gesicht in seinen Händen. Er konnte Harry nicht ansehen.

Harry lächelte und trat die letzten Schritte auf das Bett zu. Vorsichtig ließ er sich neben Severus auf der Kante nieder und griff nach der Hand des Tränkemeisters. Er zog sie von dessen Gesicht weg. Mit seiner zweiten Hand griff Harry nach Severus Kinn und zwang ihn dazu ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Severus, ich war nicht betrunken. Angeheitert vielleicht, aber nicht betrunken. Ich wusste genau, was ich tat." Er holte tief Luft und strich eine der schwarzen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht des anderen. „Und ich würde es jederzeit wieder tun", sagte er dann und beugte sich ganz langsam vor.

„Du meinst, wir waren beide nüchtern?", fragte Severus erstaunt und verwirrt. Harry nickte." Erschreckend, nicht wahr", stellte er leise fest. Doch Severus schüttelte nur den Kopf. Dann ließ er seine zweite Hand sinken und legte sie vorsichtig auf Harrys Taille. Für einen kurzen Moment sahen schwarze in grüne Augen und die Welt schien still zu stehen. Dann berührten sich ihre Lippen. Harry schlang seine Arme um den Hals des anderen.

Wie schon in der Nacht zuvor begegneten sich ihre Lippen, fanden ihre Zungen zueinander, doch dieses Mal wussten beide, dass der andere genau das tat, was er wollte.

„Wann sollen wir nach Belgien?", fragte Severus ein wenig atemlos, als sie sich für einen kurzen Moment voneinander trennten. Harrys Hand hatte längst ihren Weg unter Severus Hemd gefunden und zog es hoch.

„Morgen Severus, morgen", waren die letzten sinnvollen Worte, die Severus von seinem Geliebten für eine ganze Weile hören sollte, bevor dessen Lippen eine Reise in die tieferen Regionen von Severus' Körper antraten. Severus ließ sich nach hinten auf das Bett sinken. Ja, morgen war auch noch ein Tag.


End file.
